The Bitter Cake
by waltangina
Summary: The world of fantasy offers Delic an adventure to seek out his Prince Hibiya, whom he got separated from when they were children. Delic embarks a journey to prove his love for the prince and faithfully be his slave, his friend, and his lover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bitter Cake**

**Pairing: Delic X Hibiya (This means that it is a Male X Male story.)**

**Anime: Durarara!**

**Rating: Starts off as K, goes to an on-off-on-off pattern of K to T, will end up M**

**Genre: Fantasy and adventure all because of the romance ;] Quite a fairy tale, honestly ^^;**

**NOTE: Please use thy full imagination for the best of effects! XD Also, if you can, imagine me narrating this~ Because I wrote it down as if I was narrating some fairy tale. I'm quite a story-teller and my accent and voice is just attractive LOL Oh, I used British English so if you noticed something "weird" in my spelling, it's just because you might be used to the common American English spelling. Come to think of it, fairy tales and magic and all that sort emanates from England. [:**

**Summary: Hibiya always dreamed to be a prince and rule a kingdom. And all Delic ever wanted was to be his slave. Before their dreams come true, a war broke out in the country and separated the master and the slave at a young age. After a few years, the blond musician discovers that his prince is alive and ruling a distant country. Delic embarks on a thrilling journey to seek out his only master and faithfully be his slave, his friend, his lover.**

**Inspiration: "Anything for You" by Ludo; it's a song in Delic's POV. Here's a link to the song (minus the spaces) : http:/ / artists. letssingit. com / ludo-lyrics-anything-for-you-gc28vfn**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – <strong>Another Day for Our Normal Game

The green meadows stretched out as far as your eyes could see. Sprinkled all over the wide field were various colours that sprouted from the flowers. The tall grass bent lowly as the warm breeze greeted them. However, some grass in the middle of the vast field did not stoop down from the blowing breeze. They were parted to make way for a boy. He proudly stood among the green stalks that reached up to his chest and let his dark hair dance in the light gust of wind. He walked through the sea of green and carefully pushed the grass with his left hand while the other hand clutched a basket. The white-woven basket almost burst out with yellow and pink flowers, his prince's favourite colours.

Soon, the grass that surrounded the child brushed up to his hips only. Later, it shrunk and ticked his bare knees. Finally, to simply put it, it was so short that he was merely stepping on the green that did not even reach up to his slippers. When the grass had turned up that short, his pink eyes looked at his path now.

The flower-dotted meadows, the fresh air, the clear blue sky and the beaming hot sun were all behind him. What he faced currently were large trees adjacent to each other, the squawking bird noises, chirping crickets and hissing snakes, a stony path that would be uncomfortable to take and the dark that surely won't guide you. But the boy's eyes neither held fear nor uncertainty – it gleamed with excitement and joy.

His slippers began to tread on the bumpy road. The darkness swallowed him whole and he disappeared behind the tall trees and the sounds of the forest.

_~**The Bitter Cake**~_

The heart of the woods was the safest place to be when you're lost in this forest. The reason is because it was close to the village. From there, you could hear the busy noises, playful shouts, a little music and smell the food being meticulously prepared. Even if one cannot see the tiny village, its presence could be felt and the peacefulness that emanated from it radiated out in a kind, alluring and sensitive spirit.

Which is why this boy with the white basket left his friend there.

Besides, they actually have a tree house in that safe spot. The tree that held their wooden shackle had a heart carved on its bark with the equation _D+H= _inside of the heart. Once the boy with pink eyes had found this particular tree, he knocked on the rough trunk.

"You may entre." The voice came out from the tree, sounding very superior.

The boy pressed a hand on the engraved heart. With the gentle touch, the heart was pushed back in and the trunk parted to the left, like a sliding door. A wooden staircase that wound its way up greeted him. He stepped inside and climbed up as he inhaled the scent of wood. This was a familiar scent with him because his father was a carpenter. Well, his father actually made all this for them. Ah, his heart suddenly swelled with pride to have Shizuo Heiwajima as a father.

The flight of steps ended and a black-painted throne, where a kid in an over-sized shirt, shorts, a pink towel tied on his neck and rain boots sat, faced him. The boy knelt down a knee before the child on the chair too huge for his small self.

"My Prince Hibiya," he huffed out with respect.

The so-called prince extended his gloved hand at the kid who bowed down before him. "Greetings, Delic, my awesome slave." He returned his usual reply. The one called Delic took the gloved hand in his. He let his lips touch the white surface with his eyes closed. Next, he pushed Hibiya's bangs away before he planted a kiss on his forehead, still with his eyes closed. This was their little ritual every time they met and the prince told him to close his eyes while at it. The taller boy was meek to comply. Delic did only once to stealthily dare to peek as he pressed his lips to his soft hand. He couldn't believe Hibiya's cheeks puff out a glowing red. Was his prince embarrassed to show him flush like that? _Aww, but you look adorable, my Hibiya_, he always thought. The image of his prince blushing was never forgotten by the brown-haired boy.

"Delic, did you get the flowers?" Hibiya spoke with authority even if he was the shorter and younger one of the boys. His princely attitude surfaced now, making their game far too real. Neither Delic nor Hibiya minded the fact that their game was about to barge and break the thin line of their reality. They actually wanted their silly dream of becoming a prince and a slave to come true.

"A basket of them, my prince." He said and picked up the white basket to flash them in Hibiya's presence.

"They're beautiful!" The prince exclaimed as the yellows and pinks greeted him. He smiled back at it, loving the sight of the colours alone.

"Yes," Delic agreed. "Now, your command?"

"I'd like you to make me a crown using those."

The boy, who still had a knee on the wooden floor, took a handful of flowers and began his work. This was a simple task since he was just as crafty as his father. He sat and began to intertwine the stems, slowly forming a ring of flowers. Soon, the prince's flower crown was created in just five minutes. The servant then took the honour of putting the symbol of royalty on top of Hibiya's messy black hair. He bowed to the shorter kid with a smile.

"Any more commands?"

The prince thought for a while before he cried out with joy, "Take me home!"

Delic ran a hand through his brown locks and fixed his wrinkled white shirt. He extended his hand towards the prince and Hibiya grabbed it tenderly. The shorter kid stood up from his throne and was escorted down the stairs and out of the tree house.

The smell of freshly baked bread filtered in the boys' noses.

"Mmm... Daddy's cooking surely smells good!" Hibiya said as he greedily smacked his lips. "Okay, Delic, that's the end of our game today. I want to race you to the central square! Ready? Go!" His rain boots crunched beneath him as he ran on his signal. Delic was too surprised but his body reacted quickly, running towards their destination. Laughter permeated from their wide open mouths, mingling with the other sounds created in their village. Their laughter was brokenly replaced by their heavy panting when the boys reached the central square.

"I..." Hibiya heavily puffed. "I won."

"What the hell?" Delic stopped gasping and shouted at the short kid. His mannerisms were just exactly like Shizuo's just as Hibiya's characteristics were exactly like Izaya's. Their fathers were complete opposites that were sworn enemies from the moment they met but their sons were great friends.

"You idiotic servant, of course I should win. I'm a prince." The kid with the pink towel retorted.

"But you just said that game was over for today. No fair, my prince. I think I need a reward for playing with you. It gets boring in my part, you know. I hate mundane stuff and yet I..." His pink globes looked up to the dimming skies as if it showed him any answer. "Yet I... I always end up playing and being with you."

"Aww, slave, I can't remember the last time you were this sweet. Frankly, I hate sweet stuffs but when it comes to you, I don't think I can contain myself to not be happy. Especially when you're glowing as pink as your eyes."

With the last comment, Delic slapped his face to cover his flushing face. His prince giggled at his embarrassment.

The sun slowly dropped from the sky and let the moon take over the blackened skies. The warm breeze was now replaced by a cool howling gust. The vast dark Heavens were sprinkled with those twinkling stars. Hibiya and Delic stood there at the central square, relaxed at the normal yet beautiful sight. Then they turned their heads up to each other. Wordlessly, they stared down at their hands which were intertwined to each other. They were both amazed to see their fingers coiled around one another's with plans of not letting go. They smiled inwardly and hid a blush at the same time before slowly leaving the other hand to the cool blowing air.

"See you tomorrow." Hibiya turned around, the pink towel trailed behind him like a real cape.

"Definitely, my prince." Delic said calmly even if his heart was banging loudly inside his system. He looked down on his own hand as if it changed. Maybe it just felt weird to hold him. Or did it feel weird to _not_ be holding him anymore? His pink irises trailed to the black-haired kid walking ahead of him.

"Prince Hibiya!" He abruptly shouted, giving him attention. He caught up to the kid with the royal attitude. He reached out for his head.

"Delic? Do not surprise me with your weird actions!" The kid snapped at the taller boy.

"Do _not_ go home with this in your head." He said sternly and ignored Hibiya's normal act of being majestic. "Please, my prince. Your father would get mad at me. If not at me, then at my Papa. You know how they could get, right? Plus, people would tease you that you're gay, my prince. It's all pink and yellow and flowers!"

The concern in his voice melted Hibiya's heart in a good way. The way his tall servant clutched on his crown of flowers showed so much that he cared of the future and would like to stay away from commotions. Yes, Delic was a man who hated violence and wasn't a hypocrite with that – unlike his father who was always out of control.

"If I told my father it came from you, I don't think he'll be mad. He likes you. You aren't made of the same material as your dad. He says you're softer, kinder, cuter, and a long list he wanted his lover to be. Whoops! I said too much! Now give me that back, slave!" His small hands reached out to grab his flowery crown but wasn't lucky. His slave towered over him and didn't give any effort to raise the crown out of his reach.

"My dad says he likes you, too." He suddenly blurted. He looked up at all the stars he could see before he continued. "He mentioned that you are way cuter to even be Izaya's son. And that you're polite and always smiling a real grin rather than smirking a mysterious one. I think you're fricken adorable when you blush every time I kiss your hand and forehead. And that you're..." His voice trailed away and he didn't finish his last sentence. When he looked down on him, despite the dim ambiance, he could tell that this kid really was blushing. Hibiya's face suddenly turned into that cute blush he was just talking about. Delic was too busy admiring his tomato-red face. He didn't understand why his heart thumped in a raging rhythm as he looked at those puffy red cheeks.

"Give me that!" Hibiya snapped a bit sharper than what he had intended as he snatched his flowery tiara. He turned tail and ran away, his boots thumped against the cobblestoned flooring and his pink cape flowing behind him.

"Tomorrow again, Prince Hibiya!" He dared to shout back at him. He turned his body the other way around and began to walk his own way home. He only got to take seven steps away from the central square when he heard a faint reply that punched through the village's clamour and land on his ears.

"Of course, my awesome slave!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bitter Cake**

**Pairing: Delic X Hibiya **

**Anime: Durarara! (C) Narita, R**

**Rating: Starts off as K, will shift into T, goes to an on-off-on-off pattern of K to T, will end up M**

**Summary: Hibiya always dreamt to become a prince and rule a kingdom. And all Delic ever wanted was to be his slave. Before their dreams come true, a war broke out in the country and separated the master and the slave at a young age. After a few years, the blond musician discovers that his prince is alive and ruling a distant country. Delic embarks on a thrilling journey to seek out his only master and faithfully be his slave, his friend, his lover.**

**Inspiration: "Anything for You" by Ludo; it's a song in Delic's POV.**

**NOTE: The story starts when they were children. Delic's hair is still brown because it will turn blond when he grows up (just like Shizuo). It's a gene that in reality and not impossible. I've learnt Biology so don't you have to worry if I'm making this up XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – <strong>The Breakfast

Delic stood in the doorway, read to leave. The world outside his small wooden home was beautiful and lively as usual. It enticed him to come out, play under the sun and soon be drenched in sweat and the smell of it lingering all around him later. He knew that would be happening soon but right now, he just had to wait.

Basking under the heat and luminance was one of his favourite hobbies. Waiting patiently was out of the list. But he obediently posted himself by the door as he waited for his father.

"Shizu-chan! Have you found it yet?" Delic hollered to get his father's attention. Certainly, the attention was quickly given to him.

"Don't call me that." Shizuo appeared to him with a rolling pin in his hand and a crooked grin pasted on his face. The tall blond slowly stepped to the boy, still with the weird smile. The boy by the door inhaled the scent of wood that poked his nostrils as his father approached.

"And, yes, I've found it." Shizuo handed the rolling pin to him. "Give that personally to Izaya. Not to Hibiya – to Izaya. The little boy might break it. Plus, royalty shouldn't be burden with tasks. Also, kindly give this to the damn baker." The blond carpenter pushed a small white envelope in Delic's hands. He ruffled his son's dark locks that he expected to lighten as he grew up. Before he turned away to go back to his workshop, he patted Delic's shoulder, telling him he could already leave to play.

"Papa, why are you sending _"the damn flea"_ a present? I thought you hate him." Delic smugly asked. This halted the carpenter but he spoke without turning around.

"It's his birthday today. I hate him, yes, but if this day hadn't come, I wouldn't have him."

"Whatever you say, Pa. I know your hidden desire!" Were Delic's last words before he skipped from his post and went out into the warm and fragrant ambiance.

The sun's yellow face hovered above the village. The place just started to get crowded. He collided with a few children who ran away from their mother. Performers also ran in haste as they dragged their props behind them. The vendors yelled loudly from the market road. His pink eyes caught a mime pretending to be the old man walking before him. A juggler made its way through the crowd with eleven balls being tossed and caught impressively. Sounds slowly settled in the waking village. The central square's cobblestoned-flooring was soon beneath his sandals. He passed by the large fountain with water that gleamed psychedelically. The aroma of sweet cakes assaulted his sense of smell. Soon, he found his way to Hibiya's house, just using his nose that sniffed that fragrance.

Delic tugged the string that sounded the bell. The red wooden door was cracked open by the baker.

"Good morning, Delic!" Izaya greeted cheerfully. He stepped aside, waved his flour-dusted arms to welcome the boy into their house that smelt so delicious. "Go straight to the kitchen. Hibiya's eating there. You may join him for breakfast."

The black-haired man turned to leave for the bakery store adjoined to their house. Their guest spun the other way to meet his playmate who was said to be in the kitchen. Suddenly, he remembered he had a rolling pin in his hand.

"Mr Orihara!" He formally called to get his attention. "My_ father_ wants me to give this to you."

He hastily took the wooden pin with his slender hands. He stroked its smooth surface and breathed in the scent that clung to it. His eyes fluttered and his lips curved into a smile. He was giddy after he read the note in the envelope. The baker suddenly forgot about everything else and just clutched his gift and Shizuo's letter. He swayed his way towards the store with a dreamy look on his face. He disappeared behind the door that led to the bakery and left a grinning Delic.

The carpeted floor ended when the kitchen door appeared to him. He entered and quickly spotted the black-haired boy on a seat. His prince had a piece of bread in his mouth. His eyes were closed and his head hung lowly. The grin hadn't left his face yet as he quietly stepped to his friend and gently took the bread away. A soft snore permeated from his prince's lips. He leaned in and licked the crumbs left on Hibiya's lips. He tasted the honey in his lips and chomped on his lower lip some more.

Suddenly, the child prince's heavy eyelids were slowly opening. When his vision was nothing but a blurry painting, he shut his eyes again. He opened his mouth and pushed in some bread. He chewed on the soft delicacy made by his father until his meal... _moved._ His bread suddenly became mobile and it pushed itself deeper in his mouth. Hibiya's eyes flashed wide opened with surprise when he saw a familiar face extremely close to his own. His gloved fist suddenly thrashed to Delic's face. The carpenter's son was pushed away from his treat.

"What was that all about, Delic?" Hibiya's tiny voice rose shrilly.

"That's our contract."

Hibiya's eyes looked owlish and questioning. Delic smiled and explained, "You see, you're a prince. And I'm a commoner – a mere commoner whom you've called to be your slave. That kiss is going to seal our destiny. I will always be your slave. You will always be my master." He took the gloved hand and planted a kiss on it. Then he gave another kiss on the Hibiya's wide forehead.

The shorter kid jumped off his seat and wrapped his arms around the taller one. His golden orbs looked up into the pink globes. A small thank you was what he uttered before he sealed their lips together with another kiss that acted as a contract.

* * *

><p><strong>Review are loved~! XD Sorry if it was boring~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bitter Cake**

**Pairing: Delic X Hibiya (Male X Male; yaoi)**

**Anime: Durarara! (C) Narita, R**

**Rating: Starts off as K, will shift into T when the war breaks, goes to an on-off-on-off pattern of K to T, will end up M**

**Summary: Hibiya always dreamt to become a prince and rule a kingdom. And all Delic ever wanted was to be his slave. Before their dreams come true, a war broke out in the country and separated the master and the slave at a young age. After a few years, the blond musician discovers that his prince is alive and ruling a distant country. Delic embarks on a thrilling journey to seek out his only master and faithfully be his slave, his friend, his lover.**

**Inspiration: "Anything for You" by Ludo; it's a song in Delic's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – <strong>The Crown

It was another race for them but this time, it was from the central square off to the tree house. The wind slapped their laughing faces. Their legs race after each other and their feet were far from being cautious once they stepped on the rocky entrance. The trees looked all the same but the boys snaked their way to the right path. When the slim tree with the engraved heart appeared to them, their hands thrashed excitedly to touch it.

"I won!" Hibiya exclaimed, even if both of touched the rough bark at the same time.

"You always win." Delic stated more than complained. "Hey, Hibiya, can you smell that?"

"Excuse me, its _Prince_ Hibiya to you!" The little kid retorted and fixed his yellow paper crown.

"Pardon me but it smells like... something burning."

Their noses snuffled the air and picked up the scent of burning wood. Their eyes darted from tree to tree, fear gaining them a bit.

"D-delic? L-l-let's go home." The short kid mumbled with fear echoing in each word. The taller kid ignored him and took a step deeper in the woods. He dared to go away farther from the heart and the stench of burning wood strongly attacked his nose. Then, from the corner of his eye, he could see something shining. He spun around and the first thing he saw was a short dark stump.

A blackened short trunk and more than a dozen of trees that were being devoured by a huge fire.

The boy with the shocked pink eyes took a step back. When panic took control of his system, his feet scrambled back to the heart. He found his friend with his golden eyes wide with fear.

"Run!"

That was the only thing he could say and do. But his prince didn't budge from his spot for fear paralysed him. Delic gazed behind him and saw that the flames almost reached Heaven and was raging its way close to them. The flames licked the trees in the way and were coming to taste their bodies. Delic scooped up the prince and tossed him on his back. He ran for him and led him away from the growing fire. The wind blew against him and made the fire stretch out in a larger form. He picked up speed and dashed towards the village.

Their home place greeted them with shrill cries of agony and despair. The once-happy villagers had expressions of bewilderment as large men armoured in white dragged them by their clothes or hair. Immaculate horses were reined by the intimidating soldiers who molested the peace and tranquil of the village. Some men were brave enough to fight against the intruders but they were and well-equipped than the inhabitants. Corpses, both big and small, littered the cobblestones and blood gushed out from the dead bodies. The white soldiers mercilessly attacked the hopeless and once-peaceful village and ignored the frightened shouts of the remaining survivors.

It was too much for him to bear that Delic shut his eyes. The violence and gore was too much for him that he felt the urge to puke. His knees folded in weakness and he carefully lowered his friend to his chest.

The small prince saw the sadness that his pink globes bore and he peeped into the commotion tearing apart the village. Hibiya's face was contorted with shock and his lips formed a wide 'O.' His scream soon mingled with the other desperate shouts. Delic got distracted and was carried off from his trance once he heard Hibiya's own voice yelling for help and mercy. He suddenly came to stare at one of the huge men in white. The soldier tightly grasped his prince by his neck. The sight of Hibiya choking and helplessly crying for sympathy made him go berserk. He planned his fist to hit the soldier's face but the monster dodged it easily and Delic had missed. The armoured man mounted his pale horse and tossed Hibiya in a sack. His yellow crown fell from his dark locks when he was roughly pushed inside the dirty bag.

Just then, a wooden statue flew across the sky and hit the horse's butt. The horse bent down on his fours and the large man was thrown off from his seat. Delic turned around to see Shizuo heaving a cart to haul at the soldier. The large white man slung the sack over his shoulders and jumped on his horse. He commanded the horse to go and the four-legged creature swiftly dashed away. But Delic wouldn't allow his friend to be taken away. No one belonged to his master but himself – because he was his slave.

"Where the hell are you taking him?" Delic shouted whilst running alongside the soldier and his horse. He quickly dodged all those cluttered corpses and the throws Shizuo made to halt the rider. To his surprise, the horse turned to his direction and said, "To the Land of the Impossible, my lad."

The response astonished him and caused him to trip over one dead woman. He panted and realised his lungs were greedy for oxygen. A stall suddenly appeared before him and caused him to fly back. Someone caught his neck and Delic looked down to see his blond father.

"They're taking Hibiya to the Land of the Impossible!" He shouted at him. "We have to help him! I have to rescue him! He's my friend! And I love him and I still want to play with him! I... I... I need him... and..." He stopped yelling hopeless words as a lump formed in his throat. He gulped it down and tears began to streak down his cheeks. "Pa, they're taking Hibiya away from me... _My_ Hibiya..." He sombrely whispered. "I need to save him. Those brutes aren't going to be gentle. Those monsters won't ever be his friends." Delic continued while Shizuo lowered him to the gory ground.

"I must bring him back." His voice sounded determined despite the tears and the red nose.

"Shizuo!" The father and son rolled their heads back to see Izaya coated in flour but his face was red and dripping with tears. "They took away my son, didn't they?"

When Shizuo gave a silent nod, the raven-haired father dashed toward the Heiwajimas. The carpenter embraced him and let him wet his shirt. The baker wailed and buried his face in the broad chest of his enemy.

"Izaya,"

The fathers looked down at Delic. His nose's redness was slowly reduced. His eyes were narrow with anger. And he firmly stated, "I am going to bring him back."

The boy's eyes spotted his friend's crown and he went to it to pick it up. He smelt the crayon scent that clung to the paper and tucked the crown in his pants pocket.

"I am going to find you, as a slave. I am going to save you, as a friend. Our contract is eternal."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~! Virtual cookies for all! XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bitter Cake**

**Pairing: Delic X Hibiya (Male X Male; yaoi)**

**Anime: Durarara! (C) Narita, R**

**Rating: Goes to an on-off-on-off pattern of K to T and will end up M**

**Summary: Hibiya always dreamt to become a prince and rule a kingdom. And all Delic ever wanted was to be his slave. Before their dreams come true, a war broke out in the country and separated the master and the slave at a young age. After a few years, the blond musician discovers that his prince is alive and ruling a distant country. Delic embarks on a thrilling journey to seek out his only master and faithfully be his slave, his friend, his lover.**

**Inspiration: "Anything for You" by Ludo; it's a song in Delic's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>– The Wish

As blood was swiped clean off the cobblestones, the surviving inhabitants were trying their best to be resilient. However, the massacre was too much for everyone to bear. The village's gaiety literally died alongside most of the men in town. Babies and widows cried day and night for their loss. A lot of children were killed and some went missing. But there was this one particular child they took.

A burnt forest, the massive loss of blood, mutilated corpses, gloomy faces wet with tears, hearts that burdened all the pain were the things the white soldiers left the village with. They devoured their precious things in the flames and maimed the ones they loved. With no guilt, they trod off to their homeland after ravaging the peaceful area. They all disappeared into the sinking horizon as quick as they had arrived. No one knew why they came and why they wreaked havoc. No one had answers to the swarming questions that popped up in their heads. No one could even ask the mayor for he disappeared without a trace.

Everyone tried their best to bring back normality yet the village routine reduced the cheerful sounds. There were fewer children who played. More of them wept like there was no tomorrow. Performers didn't put up plays anymore since the number of members dropped down low. The remaining women sang in hushed tones to comfort their young and ease their pain a bit. The plan of bringing back the familiarity failed and the whole place swayed in the hammock of silent despair. Only two things remained the same. One was the sweet smell that radiated throughout the entire area, day in and day out.

From the central square, one could already sniff Izaya's breads and pastries. Even with his only son gone, he didn't close the shop nor did he quit the job. He was still the same busy baker whose delicacies were always demanded. But the spark in his ruby eyes was extinguished and he only gave small smiles of appreciation.

The other thing that remained constant was Shizuo's banging sounds. He created a ruckus with his wood and supplies as he shaped a table or crafted a statue. He had built lots of homes in the past and furniture sets were melded by his hands. He and the other Heiwajimas of the past have helped in planting the whole forest and even created tree houses in them. Even with nearly every single tree singed by the ferocious fire, he wasn't slowing down with his work. His commotion was letting his sweat drop on to yet another masterpiece.

How amusing the carpenter and the baker survived their lives in peace and normality. A certain boy with a pair of pink eyes envied them a bit. He tried to pretend that everything ran smoothly for him but deep inside him, his heart weighed heavily with the sadness and loneliness. And to worsen his heavy heart, he had to _wait._

"Once your hair is fully blond, I will allow you to follow after those accursed white bastards." Shizuo made that clear. And knowing that he was a stubborn man who was true to his words, Delic didn't persuade him to change his mind. He accepted the decision and was now waiting for his dark strands to magically turn yellow.

But he was tempted to cheat as he grew impatient. He tried to say a spell from a witch's book he borrowed in the library. Every night, he would chant that and soon, he finally memorised it and didn't need the book anymore. But his brown locks hadn't changed a bit.

His impatience brought him to the blackened forest. He listened intently and followed his sense of hearing to catch a fairy. Unfortunate for him, he caught a water fairy that puked out a murky puddle on him. To add to his unluckiness, he chased down a newly-born fairy that was simply practising how to fly. He shouted at the helpless baby and it wailed an ear-splitting cry. Its mother, an earth fairy, made sure he got lost and tripped a lot on his way home. And this adventure did not help his hair turn any lighter.

He planned to eat a legendary mushroom that was said to have wishing powers but he never found the mushroom in the first place. He tossed a golden coin in the wishing well by the town's gates but nothing happened to his hair. Even Santa Claus couldn't help him when he wished to be gifted yellow dye! Delic ran out of options and was faced with one last thing.

_~**The Bitter Cake**~_

The boy still carried high hopes as he casually walked to the wizard's home. It was in the southern part of the island, a rather long walk from the east where he resided. But the quiet environment during his travel was relaxing and the stinging rays of the sun couldn't reach him under the wide canopy of leaf-popping branches. His surroundings started to get unrecognisable and he knew that he was journeying closer to the wizard in the south.

An acrid scent was picked up by his nose when the branches above no longer hovered to shield him from the blinding sun. With one hand covering his nose and the other one shielding his eyes, he continued on his path and finally, the red gates of the southern town popped up a tall appearance. He pushed the heavy iron gates that were spotted with rust and made it inside. His eyes scanned the area for a wishing well. It was said that the wizard's house was the only house in front of the well.

To his luck, the well was painted an eye-catching purple and had glitters dusted on its bottom. He didn't miss out the huge well at the far end of the tiny village. He wasted no time and swiftly ran to the purple well. He abruptly halted when he realised there was more than a single house adjacent to the well. There was a row of tall and thin domiciles that leaned against each other for support. Dozens of doors smiled at him and more than twenty walls called out his name. Which one was the right house?

In the boy's frustration, he slammed his clenched fists on the purple rim. The clear water shook from the force. Delic stared at his reflection in those clear rippling waves. His hair was still far from yellow.

"Where are you, wizard?" He whispered to no one in particular. "I need to ask a wish from you."

The unmoving air heard him and so did the water. And an answer suddenly came and reached out to him from the well. He couldn't believe it but the water rose high enough to wet his nose first. Then, it embraced him, the cool touch felt heavenly on his scorching hot tan skin. The water devoured him whole and he simply allowed it, too much in shock and awe at what sorcery was happening. The blue was swirling around him and cooling him.

"Has the wizard finally heard me?" The boy asked aloud, directing the question to no one at all. Suddenly, he was quickly answered.

"Dear boy, what is it that you need?"

The clear water suddenly vanished from his sight. A high ceiling was above him and a solid carpeted ground was under him. He looked around at the messy interior and saw a little boy donned in a pink robe. His head was a full moon and his skin was as pale as it with eyes as green as the grass. His thick glossy red lips was curved into a smile and he spoke with a warm and feminine voice, "Welcome to the wizard's place!"


	5. Chapter 5A

**The Bitter Cake**

**Pairing: Delic X Hibiya (Male X Male; yaoi)**

**Anime: Durarara! (C) Narita, R**

**Rating: Goes to an on-off-on-off pattern of K to T and will end up M**

**Summary: Hibiya always dreamt to become a prince and rule a kingdom. And all Delic ever wanted was to be his slave. Before their dreams come true, a war broke out in the country and separated the master and the slave at a young age. After a few years, the blond musician discovers that his prince is alive and ruling a distant country. Delic embarks on a thrilling journey to seek out his only master and faithfully be his slave, his friend, his lover.**

**Inspiration: "Anything for You" by Ludo; it's a song in Delic's POV.**

**NOTE: An unexpected character is gonna pop in the palace! O: And, there's an OC (who loves to curse) that I want you to meet :D Hope you don't mind their presence~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.1 – <strong>The Years

Those green eyes looked at him apologetically. "There is no other way, boy. You need to wait."

"NO!" His deep voice growled at the robed child. "My friend is somewhere out in the wide world without a clue on life. He is nothing but a child with no compass or map to lead him. Bastards are waiting for the right time to tear him apart. Monsters are tricking him to fall in their dark pits. I wouldn't call myself a friend if I let something bad happen to him. Is there any way you could help me, kid? I am goddamned desperate! I haven't gotten sleep for days –"

Delic's speech was cut by a childish giggle. The bald kid was laughing heartily while the desperate boy watched him in confusion.

"Sleep," The child continued to giggle. "I fucking need one of those!" He burst out in an ear splitting laughter that Delic instinctively covered his ears. "To lose the only person dearest to your goddamned heart is the worst fucking pain I've ever fucking felt!" His voice cracked a bit. "I understand how you fucking feel, boy. I know that fucking pain. And no bitch can help ease the sadness. It... it... ah, shit... it hurts a lot over here, doesn't it?" His pale hand travelled to his pink-covered chest. Then it flew all the way to cover those glassy green globes. His shoulders were hunched high and his nose turned red. He tried to sniffle back some tears but they found their way to kiss the carpet. Delic stepped toward the short boy. Without knowing how to comfort him, he simply wrapped his arms around his tiny body. The pink clothed child embraced the tall boy and soaked his red shirt in tears.

"What happened to you?" Delic asked the pale-skinned boy when his sobs mellowed.

"They took her." A soft reply came from those thick lips. "They said she was beautiful. And they needed beautiful girls for their goddamned experiment. I asked if they could take me, too, but they said I wasn't pretty. So, they forced her out of my arms. They dragged her even if she energetically resisted. I used all the fucking magic I knew but it wasn't helpful. I was just a rookie magician – completely no match to those professional bastards who claim to be wizards. Shit, I was goddamned hopeless. I felt like a piece of shit for unable to protect my dearest friend."

The boy's pink orbs widened in surprise and his mouth was slightly ajar. "So... you're... a girl. Who failed to protect your dearest friend? Who is a girl kidnapped by strangers? And now you're left with only memories?"

"It's been fucking ten years since my loss!" The child shrieked. "All those years, I strived to become the best wizard I could possibly be. I prepared my wicked tricks, the best deceptions and deadly traps. And I plan to track her and attack those bastards." Her grip on Delic's shirt tightened. "What about you?" She looked up at him and met his tan face. "What are you going to do to get _your_ precious friend back?"

"You see," the boy started. "My father said I could go and search for him once my hair has turned yellow. I think he's just scared of losing me. He wants me to be a man before I go fading into the horizon. Which is why I'm impatient and I did every silly trick just to turn my hair yellow. I even thought that a wizard could help me. And right now, I still believe that the wizard is my only hope."

Silence settled in the dark trashy room. "And the wizard has one solution, boy." She sounded sad. A short pause after those words only made Delic tense and apprehensive. He wanted to pull out the words from her mouth that was slightly open and ready to say the unexpected answer.

"You need to wait."

_~**The Bitter Cake**~_

His golden eyes glowed in shock when it was done scanning the long table that exploded with delicacies. He sniffed the aroma that didn't even hint a smell of sweetness and frowned.

"Where's the honey bread?" Hibiya asked the white-suited guard that stood beside him. He didn't look up to meet his ugly scarred face that gave him the shivers. The guard's eyes were cold stones on his pale face. His thin lips always sloped down to a serious frown.

"This is what the king told the chefs to serve our prince." The bodyguard said in a very bored tone.

"So, the fat man with the real crown planned all this? How thoughtful, but I only eat honey bread for breakfast."

"Prince Hibiya, please give this feast a try."

"Don't call me that. I am not yours. Address me as Hibiya." The kid snapped at the tall man, using a voice full of authoritativeness. "You aren't my servant and I am not your prince. I am just a random kidnapped child with golden eyes. Right, Shiki?"

The guard's slit eyes narrowed then he smiled mysteriously. But the kid knew how the ugly guard didn't like the way he spat out his name. The way the man smiled was too fake.

"Hibiya, you are the heir to the throne now. Soon, when you're older, you shall be my king."

This time, Hibiya's eyes glinted oddly and he wore a mystifying smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon that it took such a loooooooooooong time D: I barely had time to type this because I'm mostly busy with my HomeworkSSS. <strong>


	6. Chapter 5B

**The Bitter Cake**

**Pairing: Delic X Hibiya (Male X Male; yaoi)**

**Anime: Durarara! (C) Narita, R**

**Rating: Goes to an on-off-on-off pattern of K to T and will end up M**

**Summary: Hibiya always dreamt to become a prince and rule a kingdom. And all Delic ever wanted was to be his slave. Before their dreams come true, a war broke out in the country and separated the master and the slave at a young age. After a few years, the blond musician discovers that his prince is alive and ruling a distant country. Delic embarks on a thrilling journey to seek out his only master and faithfully be his slave, his friend, his lover.**

**Inspiration: "Anything for You" by Ludo; it's a song in Delic's POV. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.2 – <strong>The Present

The rocky red ground shook beneath their sandals. A tremor rode on the village again. Twelve years ago, the villagers had panicked and shouted in fright:

"It's the apocalypse!"

"The sign of judgement day has arrived!"

"God shall descend soon!"

The violent quake lasted for hours but stopped when the sun was hanging low in the fiery orange sky. And an unfamiliar boy with bright pink eyes would make his way past the rusty gates and head home.

The years danced slowly and each day passed as if patterned by yesterday. Soon, the southern inhabitants grew accustomed to the quake and considered it as normal as the coming of the sun and the moon. It was as normal as the coming of the young stranger who looked clean in his new red shirt every day but would leave dirty and well-battered. However, this boy always went home smiling and would come back the next day in a new pair of clean garments. He always came back just to get his arse kicked. Always.

_~**The Bitter Cake**~_

Hibiya felt like the world's weight on his frail shoulder. He didn't expect that being a prince was quite tiresome. How come in was fun when Delic was around? Even if he lived in a magnificent castle that swarmed with servants, he preferred to be in a little wooden domicile that strongly smelt of sweet cakes with an odd man he had called father.

When no one was around, he would dress in his old prince clothes and wear his sloppily-made paper crown. He missed the old one but had no idea where it was. That old piece of origami reminded him of his perfect slave whom he missed a lot. Sometimes, he'd daydream of his coming to the castle and would finally take him home.

For that was his only wish: to go home.

A dozen of years had passed and that remained as his only wish. And deep inside him, he knew that it was only Delic who could take him home. Delic always had. Always.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – **The Evergreens

The southern forest was a vast land covered in tall grass and cloud-kissing trees. It was such a huge place, perfect for this practise and accompanied by silence. His heart raced, a bit frightened but definitely excited. He stood behind a tree, clothes torn, fair hair messed up and a dirty face etched with seriousness and sprinkled with sweat.

_This is the last_, he thought. Those pink irises dangerously gleamed. _A final match with the wizard. I can do this! All for Hibiya's sake, I can do this!_

"I see you hiding there, Delic!"

A second after the shrill voice spoke, a blast of green light exploded so close to Delic, he felt its velocity swoosh past him. His legs agilely ran away from the tree burning bright and green. He carefully avoided her green explosions that trailed close behind him. He jumped at a tree and climbed it nimbly like a squirrel. He panted for air as he pulled out silver discs from his pocket.

The discs were flung to the air and then they exploded thunderously. Something crashed down and Delic saw her pink robe on the ground. He pulled his white headphones over his eyes, looking like a Cyclops, and peered at the robe. Through that vision, he found out that the robe was just a robe and the wizard was still invisible somewhere in the forest. After the white headphones were pulled behind, he drew out more discs and threw them at the air. They exploded just like before and he heard a faint coughing somewhere close.

He didn't know how, but he was jumping from branch to branch in a quiet manner. The coughing eventually grew louder to his hearing senses and soon, he found the bald wizard on a branch, coughing in the cloak of grey smoke that his detonative discs created. He got out earphones from his pocket and threw them at her. The two cords of the earphone coiled around her small body. It tightly hugged her in a deathly embrace her until she exploded and took the form of a puffy pink smoke.

"DAMN IT! WHERE'S THE REAL YOU?"

A green ray shot out from below. The light missed his nose by a breadth. Oh, the heat of it was intense! It sent the boy's heart thumping madly in fear.

He tried to capture the wizard with his earphones but she merely jumped to avoid it and sped away.

_"For years, I have won against you. But, now, our practise is over and you must defeat me. For if you defeat a wizard, there is nothing and no one who can stop you. You want your friend back? Exterminate me tomorrow at dusk. This will not be any ordinary training anymore, Delic."_

Her words rang in his head and he began to wonder if he even got stronger at all. She was still invincible and she had magic. Was it even possible to defeat a wizard?

_"Don't let negative thoughts wrap you in its vile hand! You can do anything with a positive attitude! My, my, you've caught faeries and you found a wizard! You are an amazing boy! There is nothing you can't do. You just have to trust yourself."_ Words from years ago had a chance to replay in his mind. The wizard was right.

"There is nothing I can't do." He stated firmly and he believed in it.

Fifty feet high, he jumped off from the branch. Rest time was over. He can breathe now; so he can think now, too. He landed perfectly on the pink soles of his white shoes and swiftly ran through the forest, touching every tree he could with his index's pink-polished nail. The start of a planned finale has begun with the touch. He looked left and right, searching for signs of his opponent. She was good at hiding.

He climbed up a tree and rested a while on a branch. He popped a piece of gum in his mouth. When he blew, a blue bubble didn't appear but blue smoke floated away from his lips. Soon, the forest was enveloped in blue with a strong intoxicatingly-sweet scent.

She choked on its strong smell. Her coughing was faint but heard. A glowing green object brightened each time she coughed. Delic pulled his headphones over his eyes again, to see where she could be. Then the tree where he sat suddenly trembled and collapsed. The man lay on the fallen tree and a few seconds later, trees began to fall out of the blue and toppled over him. About seven trees, seven large evergreens, were pressed on his back when the real wizard now stood before him.

His white suit was torn beyond repair. His polo beneath the suit had sweat and dirt clinging tightly on the pink fabric. It only took him his mighty hand to push the tree above him and roll all the others off him. The girl snapped her fingers and the trees started to bend to him again. A powerful punch sent all the evergreens to fly away. A pant escaped his lips and his shoulders were synchronised to his jagged breathing.

Pink sleeves shot up. They were outstretched and her green irises gleamed without pupils. Other trees blazed and her fingers wriggled to control them. They bent their barks and staggered to reach the confused Delic. Branches wound his wrists and grasped his feet.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING DEFEAT ME!" She spat. "You almost had it! I thought I was going to give up but no, you... gave me the chance to live another day." She coughed before continuing. "And I did not drink any potion to strengthen myself! I really wanted you to defeat me but wizards aren't that easy to defeat, I know. I thought—" she coughed violently. "... that you were ready."

The blue smoke almost subsided but not entirely. They silently lingered between the duellers. Then, there was music. She heard it and then saw the man's smirk. It was _his _song. It was a deus ex machina.

A spasm struck her system as she heard the upbeat rhythm was playing through his stereo but where on earth was the stereo? The music was loud and it pervaded all around. Each note echoed and vibrated fiercely in the forest. She smirked with him and admired him for deceiving her. This was part of his plan and she will not see tomorrow anymore.

Then the finale.

It was a great explosion. The intensity almost ripped her skin as it tore down through her robe. The sound was vicious and loud, like a roaring dragon with breath of fire. The explosion sent her aback, spine crushing right through the tall trees. The wind was cutting and gave her little bloody surprises on her pale arms and legs. Her body rolled more than a hundred feet away from Delic, kissing the stones and sharp blades of grass. Bones smashed, skin bleeding, bruised and mutilated, a life maimed by a deadly explosion triggered by music. This was the last of Milagros, the Wizard of the South.

The blue smoke loitered no more and the image of the forest disappeared, replaced by the wizard's messy interior home. Delic stood; white and pink garments sagged on his robust figure and with a dirty sad face, he looked away from the corpse. She was lying on her soft sofa, still and stiff in the horrendous position from the explosion. He barely recognised her with all the hideous colours that decorated her face.

_"Make sure you run when you've defeated me. You've spent so much time with me, Apprentice Delic. You'll see your efforts won't be a waste with this Master! Off to your friend, okay? And don't worry, he'll recognise you. I put a spell so that he'll definitely know. Just don't forget your detonative stereo. And, you may use anything you want from my home. You can have my house, if you want! I'll make sure you're safe. I will still guide you and be with you in spirit. It's a great time to serve you. I hope you'll have a happy ending. I know you will. And, can you do me a favour? If in case you see my best friend, Czarina, tell her that I will save her. I am sending you to do that job. So, you better find her. Haha! She's got the same green eyes as I have. Oh, Delic, I'm gonna miss having fun with you! I swear our last game shall be the most fun!"_

"What's so fun about death?" He mumbled to the corpse before running away.

* * *

><p><strong>I am VERY surprised that a lot of people have ticked the Story Alert box for this story. I am very flattered and I'd like to thank everyone who loves TBC! Here's one chapter after a loooooooooooooooooooooong time of not updating this. Please review and let me know if it was boring because I think it kinda is ._. I'd like to apologise for the long break I took and manage to update this story without any yaoi. I had love problems so... I don't want to talk about it. I'm okay (I lied) and I shall give you the rated M sooner or later. LOL XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Delic argues with Izaya and Izaya simply a troll...**

**Now imagine Izaya with a sexy * cough*female*cough* British accent. Because I am weird like that C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>– The Deity with the Scroll

Music was detonative. It exploded with all kinds of emotions. It was his speciality and his weapon against the cruel world. He made sure he brought along his stereo, as instructed by Milagros. He was amazed that the discs never ran out (another sorcery caused by the wizard). Earphones, check. Headphones, check. Hand sanitizer, check. But... who needs this? He tossed it away. Extra clothes, check. Sticks, drum pads, mini cymbals, mini guitar, check. Food, not check. That was not of great importance to him.

_'Great! I'm all set!'_

"Bye, Pa." Delic simply waved and headed to the door.

"Make sure to buy yourself some bread for your journey. And tell Izaya about it. Let that flea know what my awesome son is about to do for his brat." Shizuo said through his cigarette as he sawed a chunk of wood.

He laughed at his father who immensely hated the father of his best friend. And he obediently walked the path to his old friend's house. Their house was a small and stout wooden figure. The scent of pastries and sweet bread wafted all around. The bakery jutted out, just a huge window that displayed all sorts of treats. There was a man in a black shirt behind the window, his sleeves were rolled up to flash his thin arms and his hair was a neat mess. The apron was spotted with flour and other colourful stains but his hands were gloved, white and clean. Delic took a step closer to the baker. After all, he was the son of the man who wanted the baker dead. But he was also the son of the carpenter who secretly had fallen in-love with the son of the baker. And now...

"I am willing to embark on a journey to save the boy I love—who is your son."

He slapped his hand as if that could prevent the words from being heard. He was standing inches away with a hand on his mouth, facing the baker's back. A pair of red eyes looked at him coldly. His pink ones froze in slight shock. Izaya's young face bore on him intensely and he held this stare for an eternity.

"Would you like some honey bread? I've got some new treats. I got scones and macaroons now. So, Delic, what would it be today?" The cold stare vanished and was replaced by a wide grin. With gloved hands, he picked up the breads and handed out the orders of the other customers. The lad in the white suit stood, praying that the young man didn't hear what he just said.

"It's been a long time, yes?" Izaya multitasked, talking and exchanging their orders for valuable money. "The last time I saw you, you were so little. As little as... Wow, you're even taller than I am!" He had to crane his neck up to see him. "And you look very much like... So, what made you stop by now?"

He fished out five round golden coins from his white pocket. "Some bread, please. I'm on my way to... to... r-rescue... Hibiya."

The thin baker jerked upon hearing the name. His eyes grew clouded with water and his vision was misted by tears that he didn't allow to fall. "You are ever so kind." He turned away from Delic and rubbed his face on the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm going to give you a special box. Come inside." He pushed a small door open under the bakery's window and Delic squeezed in. His nose was attacked by the various fragrances of the many treats inside. The interior was dim and baking hot but it smelt so good as if the house was built on sweets. In the dark, something was materialising and soon, Izaya stood before him, an arm outstretched with a small bright blue box on the top of his palm.

"Journey's going to be long. Got everything packed here."

"WHAT?" He took a step back. "Everything is... in there? _Everything?_"

Izaya let out a hearty laugh. "It fell from the sky. Perhaps it is a gift from a god. And it is quite magical. It can hold _anything._"

"And it's got everything that I need?"

"Yes, and you don't have to worry about it being a burden because it is exceptionally light!"

"_Light_ but it has _everything_?"

"Yes! Yes! Got a towel stuffed in there, some spices and a knife. There's already more than a dozen of bread in it and—"

"A dozen bread cramped in a small box that is not heavy?"

"Delic, just take it!" He forcefully inserted the small box into his hands. The blonde was surprised that it wasn't heavy at all. He tossed the box up high and caught it with a hand. He tucked it safe in the pocket of his suit.

"Whatever is the first thing on your mind, that's what the box will produce." Izaya told him.

"So, I can wish for anything?"

"Oh, wishes. Leprechauns can help you there. They live in not just any clearing in the woods. The trees are shaped like a diamond and there's mud acting as a moat for the clearing. Odd but... that's not a myth! And the box, it has its limits. It produces items only twice in the morning, twice in the afternoon and twice at night. So, you can't have _wishing_, as you call it, all the time. The magic's limited. Even if there's lots of food packed in there, you got only twice to eat in each phase of the day and night."

Delic simply nodded to shut the man who loved the sound of his own voice. He half-listened to his speech and regretted nothing. For now. "Great. Excellent. I shall go ahead now." He turned his back and crouched down.

A hand landed on his right shoulder and he looked back at Izaya. The baker sighed but spoke in a clear voice.

"Read the scroll."


	9. Chapter 8

**Continuation... and finally, Hibiya makes an appearance! And can I just say that I HATE SHIKI. But he's in the story for a reason. And Vorona might appear and I hate the both of them but they may play parts that are quite essential for the story. Oh, well... excuse my ramblings now and though shalt proceed to thy reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – <strong>The Coming of a Hero

His face flopped down the cobblestones when he was roughly pushed out of the bakery's small door. He stood up slowly and rubbed his jaw that ached a bit. He spun around and faced Izaya but the door was closed and the window offered no sign of the baker.

_"Read the scroll." _

Did he hear right? His mind was all about the scroll when he pulled the bright blue box from his pocket. He opened the lid and saw the parchment inside. He took out, surprised that the scroll was able to fit in the tiny box. He tucked the box back in his pocket and unfolded the rolled parchment.

The top was designed with Izaya's beautiful cursive. '_The Bitter Cake_' was sprawled elegantly, covering the first few inches of the paper, acting as an attractive header... or odd title.

Izaya's legible handwriting continued to scribble all the way down to the end of the parchment. His eyes scanned the words and soon, it dawned upon him that it was a _recipe_. Confused, he tried to look past the blurry window. Somehow, he could feel Izaya grinning at his dumbness. He scowled and began to walk away with Izaya's laughter trailing behind him.

_~**The Bitter Cake**~_

A hand landed on his right shoulder and he opened his golden orbs, seeing the grey skies first. The maid in white sighed but spoke in a clear voice.

"Master, breakfast is ready."

He waved a hand at her and she knew better than to force him to eat. "Shall I bring up your breakfast here, Master?" She offered with a quivering voice.

"No." He firmly said. His eyes were fixed on the dark sky. "I'm coming down."

So the maid walked out, her white dress trailing behind her. Then door was closed, leaving the prince all alone. The huge window opened a new world but he couldn't get pass the golden gate. He wondered what it was beyond the hovering dark sky. The King told him that there were other worlds, other countries and it was only _this _country, Miremeralding, that the sky was permanently dark.

The rapid knocks banged at his door and a deep voice called to him. "Archery lessons! A game of chess! Croquet! Fighsing!"

_Ugh, Shiki, you didn't have to list my schedule for to-day!_

"HIBIYA! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

"Shut up." He said in a haughty tone just loud enough for him to hear. A smirk made its way on the prince's face when he heard the steps walking away in defeat.

_Yes, that's right. I'm the boss._

After a minute of lying down, he swung his legs out of the bed. His feet tingled at the soft cosy contact of the fluffy bedroom slippers. To the bathroom, he goes, taking a morning ritual with the toilet and slightly fixing his messy dark locks. When he stepped out of his bathroom, there was an odd bird coated with a furry yellow body. Its wings were donned in pink and it looked at the prince with a pair of huge white eyes. The small beak opened and a song sprung out of it.

Hibiya's mind was attacked by an image of little boy in a red shirt and a pair of white shorts. His heart leapt and thumped madly and he almost lost his balance. The song continued to play. The tune was unfamiliar but it gave him familiar feelings like loss, hope, friendship and love. The song was beautiful and he wondered why it sent him vague thoughts. In his mind, he could see a dark-haired boy, holding out flowers and... putting the ring of flowers on the top of _his_ head. He was gazing at the pair of glowing pink irises. Then there was darkness where his heart pumped out of fear. Then the music died.

He opened his eyes and saw the bright yellow ceiling. "Oh..." he managed to say, propping up an elbow to elevate him from the carpet. He stood up, still a bit dazed and saw no sign of the bird. He peered out of the window one last time before finally going down for breakfast and heard a voice at the back of his mind.

_'It's going to be okay. You're gonna go home.'_

Fifty miles from the Miremeralding country, a tall lad with fair hair is staring at the dark skies beyond. A sparkling castle coated in gold was glimmering in the distance and he was determined to go there.

"It's going to be okay, Hibiya." He said out loud as if that would make him hear it. "You're gonna go home." He smiled and added. "Soon."


	10. Chapter 9

**The Bitter Cake**

**Pairing: Delic X Hibiya (Male X Male; yaoi)**

**Anime: Durarara! (C) Narita, R**

**Inspiration: "Anything for You" by Ludo; it's a song in Delic's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>After a really really long time... Is anybody still reading this? I feel a bit discouraged. Why did I have to leave this nice story and lose inspiration? }:(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – <strong>The Town 

His ears tingled when it picked up a familiar song. Drowsiness was still embracing his body but Delic tried his best to brush it off. His eyes opened to see a wonderful blue dashed with thin white clouds. He sat up on the grass and scratched his head. His mouth opened to form a yawn when a bird suddenly sang.

"Hey..." He recognised the beat of his own music. "Hey!"

A small yellow bird was taking off, carrying his stereo away. He dashed after the bird but his long legs couldn't keep up. The flying creature was picking up speed and in the sky, it looked like a small golden ball. Fatigue settled and soon, he slowed down and watched his box disappear as the distance greatened. A curse escaped his lips and he dropped down on the ground, face first.

"Ow," He muttered and put a hand in his pocket, where a short pain shot up.

The blue box!

Delic quickly opened the box. A strip of paper waited for him. His fingers stretched out the paper.

_"Sit on the cymbals."_

Without questioning the instruction, he took out the dull shining mini cymbals from his bag. When put together, it was only ten inches in diameter and he couldn't entirely fit on the sphere. After a second or so, the two cymbals merged and expanded into a large one, enough for him to even lie down. Not a warning was sent when it took off and lifted the adventurer, following the bird's trail.

Wind breathed on his face. The view below was a monotonous green canvas where trees sprouted here and there. The sound of fluttering wings made him look up. The bird was in sight.

"Faster." He gripped on to the rim as the cymbals swiftly flew. The bird was getting close. He stretched out his arms, tried to reach for his stereo but the bird cleverly flew in a crooked and unpredictable trail, successfully dodging his moves. Delic, with patience all gone now, fished out for his earphones and swung it; the pink cord was able to coil around his possession, just as he had planned, and he pulled his stereo to him with a mighty tug.

The bird was no match for Delic's strength and the stolen stereo came right at him, faster than he had expected. It collided against his chest and knocked him out of the floating cymbal. Now the air was going against him as he fell down into a green pile below.

_Splash!_

The water grabbed him and gave a cold embrace. Delic surfaced and swam ashore then violently swiped the water off his face. His cough boomed throughout the forest. As he looked at the environment, he could feel pairs of eyes staring right at him.

Whispers permeated. The rustles were omnipresent. Shadows lurked. He darted his pink irises everywhere. Left, right, up, down, he saw nothing unusual. The water from his hair fell down in a soft rhythm.

_Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop._

He didn't move as he scanned the area. Tall trees with fat and wild roots surrounded the pond. The whispers and the rustles gradually increased in volume. Out of the blue, but equipped with a plan, Delic jumped right back into the small pond that had saved his life. He waited.

Faces appeared right at the surface. They were distorted images from the rippling water but they were faces alright. He pulled himself up and screams flooded his ears. Little green-uniformed men dispersed from the pond.

"Don't let him catch you!"

"No! It's too late!"

The hollers were everywhere. The children looked like animals out of the cage and they seemed to be afraid of him.

"Halt!"

His booming voice had the power.

Hesitantly, all of them turned around and faced the tall human.

"Three wishes!" The forest echoed it. Delic's face was distorted with puzzlement. One of the men, a stout one with a beard ever so red and a bell at the end of his hat, warily made his way to Delic. A shoe was in his hand.

"Three wishes from all of us." He said with a conceding voice as he rubbed the leather shoe. "You've captured us."

Once again, his pink irises darted all over the forest. He was surrounded by small people, all in uniform, with red beards, sad smiles and clenched fists.

"Where am I?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10—**An Army

_"Humans loved to walk. They saw no reason to fly. But, Caelen was the odd one in the society. He was a dreamer and all his life, he tried to find a way to fly."_

A bright moon glowed above their heads. Everyone was settled around the fire, listening to Carlotta's clear but tiny voice. It was her turn to give him his wish. He only wanted to know why they feared him so much.

"He found a way to fly but it only gave him a few seconds. Caelen had fallen—fallen from the sky!" Some of them began to cry but the human couldn't understand why. "He fell down in our pond, just like you did. And he wreaked havoc in this village. He was mad, you see. He wasn't able to prove himself victorious and so he poured his anger on our houses. Burnt everything down. Ate some of us. It was horrible."

Delic couldn't see the raging fires on the trees or hear their own screams of fear but the leprechauns remembered the past so vividly.

"And he left after all was fallen into ashes. He went home and became a laughingstock."

"Karma, I'd say!" Druch, an old wrinkled-face leprechaun, interrupted with a wave of his wooden staff.

"So, is this why you're afraid of me?"

"You're Caelen reincarnated!" Druch stood up and wobbled all the way to the blond man. He poked his staff against his legs and dirtied his white shoes.

"Look, I don't even want wishes and it was an accident! What do you want, old man? What do you all want?" His voice shook with controlled anger.

After a lengthy silence, the old Druch finally said, "We want... _revenge._"

"He was one of the greatly affected ones, you see, Delic." Carlotta empathically stated. "He lost his wife, brother and kids. I lost my brother and father. Everyone lost someone dear to them." Sympathetically, he nodded. "We just want to prove that we, though little, should be treated fair. None of us dies except for old age but he, Caelen... what he did... it was just..." She broke into tears.

Every single leprechaun around, young or old, exhibited a red nose and a tearstained face. It still hurt. The past wasn't something easy to forget.

"I'll help you," Delic finally said with conviction.

"Liar!" Druch spat and he received a blow from the thigh with his staff.

"I'm serious!" His voice made everyone look up at him. "I'm going to save my friend. But I don't know where he is. Can anyone help me with that first?"

"Just wish for it!" Carlotta beamed.

And so he did. And found out that the kidnappers took Hibiya in the Land of the Impossible and kept him locked up in a golden castle.

"Do you want to help me save him?"

"Why should we do that?" The staff was raised overhead but Delic stopped Druch's momentum.

"I need an army to stall the guards as I take him away. I know I can't do it alone. I'm going to need some back up and I think you folks can help me. You can do anything you want with the enemies. Then, you can prove your worth. You can show them that you're not just little unimportant runts. In that way, the world will know it and you have played an important role for me."

"Hmm, quite a two-birds-in-one-stone deal," the female leprechaun remarked.

"I'll call you. Just wait for my signal to enter. Trust me." He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

"Deal."

Delic gave his index for Carlotta to shake and the deal was sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Really hope that I'm not messing things up. }OTL Its hard to write, okay! And I'm kind of following the "Anything for You" pattern. If you don't know the song, please listen to it! Again, it's "Anything For You" by Ludo.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**An Update Folks! 8D**

**I was... experimental with this one. I made 2 POVs. The one in italics is Hibiya's POV. The other, Delic's. I hope it still makes sense. ^^; It's my first time to do such. I though that it's an interesting way to see them both. I mean, afterall, this IS a DelicHibiya fic. ^^**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11 –<strong> At Last

His figure was pale under the crimson bedsheet. His black locks, a mess with a sweet scent I couldn't stop inhaling. Ah, what a sweet scent.

_An arm was around my waist. It was heavy but the feeling of safety and belongingness was there._

He shifted his position and was now facing me. Still asleep and still beautiful, this is my master, my only one. Sweet scent beautiful statue, open your eyes! Let me see you open them and let me see your smile.

_A soft hand was caressing my cheek. I couldn't open my eyes. Warm breath was steadily heating my face. It felt real but all I saw was the dark._

There, on that calm face, a smile was displayed. I wonder if he was thinking of me. He never really left my mind.

_I tried to peak but there was nothing but a child. A child in a red shirt, a child... What?_

Come on, slowly now. Come on, Hibiya. Take it slowly. That's right. Open your eyes, Master.

_It wasn't a child! He isn't! Is it still... him? His face..._

Why are you afraid, Master?

_Yellow locks framed that strong-looking jaw. That tan skin, those pink eyes. A white suit? Your name... your name is..._

I know, it's a lot to take in. I can explain. I'm still me. I'm still your servant. I am still Delic.

_Your name is Delic._

Master, I...

_You. My child hood friend? Are you? Am I dreaming?_

Master, please wake up.

_I don't want to wake up._

I want to see you.

_It's all but a dream. But, when I do wake up, I want to be with you. Save me from this nightmare, o slave!_

I'm coming for you. Please wait, Master. I will come.

**CHAPTER 12 – **A Big White Challenge


	13. Chapter 12

**AN UPDATE AFTER SUCH A FUCKING LONG TIME, LIKE OHMYGLOB, IT'S BEEN TOO LONG.  
>CURRENTLY WRITING THE 13TH CHAPTER NOW, TOO.<br>OHMYGLOB, I THINK PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN UP WAITING ON THIS SHIT. UGH, I'M SORRY, GUYS. I FUCKED UP SO BAD, DIDN'T I? HUHU...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12 – <strong>A Big White Challenge

It felt freezing. Cold air surrounded him. It tasted bitter on his lips and made it almost impossible for him to open his eyes. Slowly now... slowly...

A white landscape was all he could see. Snow, as big as his fist, was falling from the white sky. There was a snowy blanket over his legs. His arms were becoming numb from the cold. Slowly now... slowly...

Delic stood up and trudged, advancing through the rolling snow. The white road crunched beneath his shoes. Then a low growl interrupted the silence.

His head quickly jerked to the left, his pink orbs rolled to the right. The silence returned. The white was all around him. He became careful about his steps and constantly looked around. There was not a living thing else in sight, not even another colour.

But the growl came again.

With shivering fingers, he fished out the blue box from his pocket. He opened the lid and found an iridescently shimmering gun.

Now, it was a roar.

He pulled out the gun. Its ridiculously huge size amazed him. The box was truly magical. And something else magical came:

His song. Its melody pierced through the freezing space.

The snow and the music...

They both pervaded so captivatingly that he was slipping into a trance. He was losing himself, travelling far from reality. His footsteps stopped. Darkness was coming. Slowly now... slowly...

A gust of wintry air pinched his face and blazed against his clothes. The music was on the other side, on the dark side. Trapped in a daze, Delic turned around.

There was a lump far ahead. His light steps brought him closer to it. The distance grew smaller and smaller. The growl grew louder but he could only hear his music.

The lump moved. The slave advanced. The lump grew. The slave was still in a trance.

Soon, it morphed into a giant polar bear. Mouth stretched wide, a roar unfurled and its revolting breath nearly threw Delic backwards.

Trembling.

The ground was trembling. The bear was now standing to its full height and its oddly red eyes were glaring right at the blonde. Soon, he was running away from the white beast. Small puffs of smoke were right at his face, clouding his vision through the snowstorm. Its snapping jaws were close, impossible to not hear. No caveat came when a sharp nail slid on his left cheek. He roughly pushed it away from him and let the nail scratch down on his neck.

As the ground quaked with the bear's giant steps, he found it hard to keep his balance but falling wasn't an option to him. A misfortunate event, the bear pounced and now, he was helplessly pinned against the freezing snow.

Its tongue tasted him and the stench pressed against his skin, against his clothes, against his beautifully light hair. The slave futilely squirmed with disgust. He tried to push it away but he could only move his head.

All of a sudden, just there, just a breadth away laid the iridescent gun.

The bear finally pulled back and ripped out another roar. In those seconds, he knew he had time. Whilst the bear's ungodly growl resounded in the wasteland, he amalgamated all his guts and gave the bear a mighty kick. Its menacing howl was disrupted and it shifted into a holler of wee agony. Delic gave another blow and managed to push the huge creature off his legs. He rolled, felt the icy sting on the open wound of his back and soon felt the gun's body.

He aimlessly kept on pulling the trigger.

_~** The Bitter Cake **~_

"What is that god-awful noise and by Jove! Where is it emanating from?"

The humming died and only a faint breeze crept inside the Castle's Archery Hall. The dome was then interrupted by the Prince.

"You care too much about petty things, Señor Shik_idiot_." Hibiya forcibly pulled the arrow from the target pad. He walked to his mentor and loaded the shimmering golden bow. He raised it right at the White Knight.

"How I wish I could just let go of this arrow right now." He fixed his gaze on the tall man. His hands itched to let go and his eyes craved for his crimson coat all over the floor.

The Knight's lips curved into a devilish smirk. "And yet you couldn't. Foolish child."

The boy pouted at him. He shifted his position and swiftly took a shot at a target pad. The bull's eye swallowed his arrow.

"Even if I was the one who took care of you, this is how you treat me? This is how you repay me? With hatred?!" Shiki grabbed an arrow and snatched the prince's golden bow. His arrow pierced through the air and split open Hibiya's shot.

"You lie!" He stepped forward and his hand harshly slapped the Knight. "I don't belong here."

Hibiya's heels clicked as he exited the Archer's Hall.

He knew he was drugged... or poisoned, he couldn't really tell. All he knew was his memories were gone. His _real_ memories were gone and he couldn't remember a single one.

"That bastard..." He was referring not to the Knight in charge of him but the fat man with the golden crown. He had to call him father. His father had light blue hair and eyes that were so dark and close to black.

"DAMN IT!"

He started humming again. He had no idea what it was but the catchy melody was enough for him to make him smile. He hoped he could see the musician in person and thank him. Or her. The melody saved his life from the mundane life of royalty.


End file.
